


Becoming Lady Malfoy

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Romantic Gestures, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Written for Into the New Millennium Flash Fiction Competition hosted in Dumbledore’s Armada Discord Server.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Into the New Millennium





	Becoming Lady Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Into_the_New_Millennium](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Into_the_New_Millennium) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Level Two Challenge:
> 
> Writer will be provided with a Billboard Hot 100 Chart from between the years 2000 and 2009 and must select a song from that chart.
> 
> A PM will be sent to you via Discord with a link to your Billboard Chart.

Song Title: Complicated  
Artist: Avril Lavigne  
Year: July 13th 2002  
(Optional) Lyric inspiration: I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else/Gets me frustrated

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie sighed as she fiddled the sleeves on her emerald green ball gown. The intricate beading glinted in the light of the jasmine-scented candles she had burning in the background. Her hair was delicately curled and hung down her back, and her make up was softly done accentuating her dark brown eyes and smooth porcelain skin. She watched the door to her bed-chamber open in the reflection of her mirror as Draco sauntered in, his eyes wide with awe as he took in the sight of her. Millie smiled softly at him, tilting her cheek up so he could press a delicate kiss there.

“You look ravishing darling,” Draco crooned as his hands glided up over her rounded hips, stopping at her waist with his trademark smirk etched onto his face.

Millie relaxed against his chest wrapping his arms tighter around her as she stood admiring the image they made. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she; Millicent Bulstrode would have been the one to win the heart of Slytherin’s Prince. She remembered the looks on the other girls’ faces when she announced that he had chosen her. That Draco Malfoy was going to court her, out of all the Pureblood witches in England. 

“You’re missing something, my love,” Draco crooned as he slipped his hand into the pocket of his tailored dress robes and pulled out a small black velvet box. Millie’s heart leapt in her chest as he turned her around and got down on one knee.

“We’ll be making it official anyway, so I thought why not wear it now?”

There sat in the silk lining of the box sat the largest diamond Millie had ever seen, and that was saying something since she’d been playing with her mother’s discarded jewellery since the age of three. It was surrounded by two smaller stones in what Millie knew to be Goblin-made silver.

“Merlin’s beard, Draco!” Millie said her hand rushing to her mouth in shock, as she looked between his hopeful face and the box in his hands. “Thank you,” She said finally, as he slid the ring onto her finger. Her hands shook in awe and excitement as he rose, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

“Draco, my hair!” Millie said with a small blush, as her mind swam with images of what life would be like when she became the next Lady Malfoy. Draco gave her a rare smile and held out his arm, ready to escort her down to the main ballroom where their parents were waiting to introduce their engagement.

As soon as they stepped through the large oak doors all eyes fell on them. The ballroom was so silent you could hear an elf accidentally drop a knife on the floor.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you our esteemed guests for this evening, Mr Draco Malfoy and the lovely, Miss Millicent Bulstrode,” The Master of Ceremonies called loudly using his wand to cast a sonorous charm, his burgundy red robes highlighting the importance of his role. 

Draco gave a small bow of the head whilst Millie curtsied, her cheeks flushed with pink. They’d been courting for a little over two years now and she still wasn’t used to being stared at. Not even two minutes after they arrived, Draco released her and hurried over to where Theodore and Blaise were discussing a new business venture with George Weasley of all people. Millie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, snatching a glass of champagne from one of the waiters catering the event. She sipped cooly at it, tapping her manicured nails against the glass.

“He’s doing it again,” Daphne stated as she wandered over to her friend, her black stilettos clicking on the marble floor, as her toned thigh peaked out of the scandalously high slit in her gown.

“Every time the boys are here, it’s like he becomes a different person. I’m sick of it! Why does he have to make everything so complicated? It’s just so frustrating! Before we even came down, he couldn’t stop looking at me. Now that we’re surrounded by people and business acquaintances of our fathers it’s like I don’t exist! Maybe if I was skinnier…” Millie exclaimed in anger as a look of hurt radiated in her dark brown eyes.

“Stop it right there! You are beautiful Millie. Draco is lucky to have you. Just look at the size of that ring! When he was still bound by his old marriage contract to Tori the only thing she got was a very shabby looking peridot that clashed horribly with her skin. Honestly, Millie. He loves you. He’s just Draco,” Daphne said shaking her head, hating the way the Malfoy heir always made Millie doubt herself in public.

“Enough is enough. I am putting a stop to this, and if he won’t listen to me. I’ll stick Pansy on him!” Daphne declared, downing her drink and storming over.

Millie smirked as she watched Daphne give Draco a piece of her mind. She wasn’t called the Ice Princess, for anything. Besides, if the look on Draco’s face said anything, it was that he was completely in the dog house. Not wanting him to see that she was actually bothered by his ability to ignore her, Millie mingled amongst the guests stopping to sit and chat with her Mother and Narcissa.

Millie laughed as the two matriarchs gushed over her ring, smiling when she saw Draco hurrying towards her as though he were being chased by rabid werewolves.  
“Millie, darling. I’m so sorry. Urgent business and all that. I had forgotten that Theo had brought Weaselbee’s brother to discuss the importation of...sorry, Mother. You look radiant tonight, as always,” Draco said in a rush, stopping mid-sentence when his mother gave him one of her looks. 

“Time to make the announcement I think,” Evangelina Bulstrode declared as she stood her lavender gown swishing as she made her way over to the band. She extracted her Holly wand from somewhere on her person, and brought it to her throat and cast a sonorous charm.

“May I have your attention, please! Thank you. My husband would have been overjoyed to be here on this magnificent occasion but unfortunately, he is no longer with us. Therefore, I would like to welcome Draco to the family. May he and my darling Millicent spend the rest of their lives with happiness, and plenty of grandchildren!” Evangelina said amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Most laughed whilst some wolf-whistled. Millie blushed scarlet, her eyes wide in embarrassment whilst Draco stood proudly, chest puffed out like one of his father’s prized peacocks, an arm firmly around her waist.

“Come up here you two,” Evangelina encouraged as she was joined by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

The crowd parted allowing them direct access, as Lucius took centre stage, his hair gleaming in the light of a thousand candles, his dress robes fitting him like a second skin, “It is our greatest pleasure to introduce to you all, the future Lord and Lady Malfoy. Narcissa and I are both proud that young Millicent will be joining our family, and I know your father Jeremy would be too. Especially of the wonderful woman, you have become. If you could all gather in the gardens and raise your glasses please to the happy couple!” Lucius stated loudly, his smooth aristocratic voice carrying across the floor. The guests all cheered and clapped, as the sky lit up in glorious technicolour. Millicent felt a wash of emotion catch in her throat. Draco handed her a crisp white silk handkerchief as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“I love you Millicent Bulstrode,” Draco stated softly, as he dipped his head and captured her lips. The guests and noise disappeared just like it always did when he kissed. Her charming prince in Slytherin green had made her the happiest woman on earth. She smiled against his lips before taking a step back.

“Well, I hope you’ll have enough love to go around Draco,” Millie replied biting her bottom lip in trepidation, as she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Draco’s eyes went wide, as he looked down at her stomach before looking back at her eyes. A slow, brilliant smile stretched across his lips before he kissed her soundly on the mouth before declaring at the top of his lungs, “I’m going to be a father!”.

Yes, life really was complicated sometimes but Millie wouldn’t have it any other way.

WORD COUNT: 1453

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Into the New Millennium Flash Fiction Competition hosted in Dumbledore’s Armada. Thank you to my alpha who will remain anonymous until the reveal. This completed work was self-beta’d so any errors are my own.


End file.
